Sherlocks bride
by Silent-Bob123
Summary: Sherlock is supposed to marry Molly Hooper, but what happens when he goes into the woods and marries a corpse instead? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Crossover fic for Sherlock and Corpse Bride, both of which I do not own.

**OoOoO**

Sherlock looked out the window with a sigh, today he was going to meet his fiance. He placed the book he had on the desk in front of him as he heard his mother yelling to him from downstairs. He walked downstairs and outside and saw Mycroft and his mother waiting by the carriage. "Come now sherlock, we don't want to be late." His mother said as she climbed into the carriage. With another tired sigh Sherlock got into the carriage. He was sat on the bench across from his mother and Mycroft. "Now Sherlock, all you have to do is reel her in." His mother said. "Trust me, i'm already reeling mummy." Sherlock said with a roll of his eyes.

The carriage pulled up to the house directly across the street from Sherlocks. Why they didn't just walk was a mystery to Sherlock. "You know brother, if we walked you may have lost a bit of weight." Sherlock said with a smirk as they walked up the stairs to the Hooper residence. Mycroft glared at him but didn't say anything. He knew how their mummy didn't like when they faught. After his mother knocked on the door she turned and started to try and fix Sherlocks tie. "Oh sherlock, did you even brush your hair this morning?" She asked as she tried to fix his hair. "Yes mother, you know my hair doesn't like to behave when it needs to." He said swatting at his mothers hand. Suddenly the door swung open, the butler looked at them and stepped aside.

As they walked into the main room Mr. and Mrs. Hooper were standing there looking grimm. "You must be Ms. Molly, I say you don't look a day over 20." Mycroft said as he winked at Mrs. Hooper. She ignored him and greeted Sherlocks mother. "Hello Mrs. Holmes." She said with a small smile. "How about we talk in the sitting room." Mr. Hooper said as he lead them all down the hall. Sherlock didn't follow them ofcourse. He wanted to look around.

He wandered back into the main room where a table stood near the stairs. On the table was a book, _A Mortitions Guid To Embalming_, Sherlock picked up the book and started to flip through it. "It's a wonderful book, but mother said it's not right for a girl to want to study corpses." A voice said behind him. Sherlock turned around to see none other than Molly Hooper. He noticed something different about her. "Your hair is different." He said. "E..excuse me?" She said. "Usually your hair is parted in the middle and in a pony tail, but today you have it styled so it is parted on the side and in a bun." Sherlock said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone. "Oh, well I... just thought that maybe i'd mix it up today." She said. Sherlock was about to reply when the door to the sitting room, where everyone else was, opened. "You two shout NOT be alone together!" Mrs. Hooper said sternly. Sherlock and Molly nodded and walked down the hall and into the sitting room.

Everyone was sat in rows in the sitting room. The room had been cleared out of the couches and the coffee table to be used for the wedding rehearsel. The priest was very annoyed. Because of Sherlocks unwanted grammer lessons, they had not been able to get to the ring but yet. "Now let's try this again" The priest said. He was about to start again when there was a knock at the door. Sherlock smirked as he saw the priests eye twitch.

"Sorry i'm late, I got alittle side tracked." The man who had entered the room said. Everyone turned and looked at him. Sherlock noticed that Molly gave the man a little flirtatious smile. "He's gay." Sherlock whispered to her. "What?" She asked not really believing what she heard. "He's gay." Sherlock said, alittle slower this time. "What do you mean he's gay?" Molly asked outraged. "Look at his hair, perfectly slicked back, as if he took alot of time on it. And his tie, a very alarming shade of blue, and a very particular brand." Sherock said. "That doesn't make any sence." Molly said. "And the fact he winked at me and licked his lips." Sherlock said. Molly just glared at him. and payed attention to the priest.

"For the last time its 'Would you like to take Ms. Hooper to be your wife' not 'Would you like to take Ms. Hooper as you wife'" Sherlock said. "That's it! This boy does not wish to be married!" The priest shouted. "Well I wouldn't mind it." Sherlock said. "Until you are ready to take this seriously, I will not be the one to wed you." The priest said as he stormed out. "Sherlock why do you have to act this way?" His mother asked. Sherlock didnt say anything as he walked out of the room and out of the house.

He wandered out of town and into the woods. He came to a small clearing and decided he might as well practice his vows. "With this candle, I will light you way in darkness. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." He said. As he said the last part, he put the wedding ring on a small sappling that looked an aweful lot like a hand.

**OoOoO**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- So this is chapter two, R&R. Only john can hear the maggot (Anderson).

**OoOoO**

He bent down to take the ring off of the sappling but it drew back. He went to pull his hand away but the small tree shot forward and grabbed his hand and pulled. His arm went into the earth up to his shoulder. He jerked back and pulled his hand out of the ground.

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble and the ground broke apart. A human head came out of the ground, followed by a skeleton arm that clawed at the earth. When the thing was all the way out of the ground, Sherlock noticed it was a man. The man shook his hair, brushing away the dirt and snow. He looked up at sherlock and smiled. Sherlock gasped when he saw the mans face. The mans skin was a deathly pale color, and his eyes were sunken in and had dark circles around them, and there was a big gaping whole in the side of the mans face and sherlock could see the corpses teeth through it. One of the corpes arms still had skin, while the other was nothing but bones. The same whent for his legs. The corpse was also wearing a wool jumper, and dress pants. Both of which were torn and dirty.

_"He's not the most handsome guy around."_ Anderson (the maggot) said. The corpse dug in his ear and pulled the maggot out and flicked it into the snow. "You recited your vows so perfectly." The corpse said in a dreamy voice. Sherlock was still a bit in shock. The corpse smiled and started to dance around the clearing. He was so busy dancing that he didn't see the tree root sticking out of the ground. His skeleton foot got caught under it and his leg snapped off at the knee. Sherlock turned to look at him and saw him reattatch his leg and mutter "Damn this leg." and continue swirling aroung.

The corpse stopped next to sherlock and looked at the sky. "I've been in the darkness so long, I almost fogot what the moon looked like." The corpse said. Then sherlock came out of his shocked and ran. The corpse chuckled and followed him. Sherlock ran as fast as he could. As he was running his coat sleeve got caught on a branch and tore a bit. That had caused him to fall and hit his head against a grave stone. He looked behind him and saw the corpse walking, almost floating, after him. He quickly got up and continued running. He knew every path in the woods so he had found the fastest way out.

As he ran out of the woods, crows started to caw. He came to the bridge that separated the town from the had to duck down as to avoid the crows that came swooping down. He stood back up and turned around. He sighed in relief when he didn't see the corpse. He turned back around to go back to town, but came face to face with the corpse. He was about to run again, but he collapsed and passed out.

**OoOoO**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I know the last chapter was short, so i'm gonna try and make this one a bit longer.

Disclaimer- Once again I don't own Sherlock or CB or any of the characters.

**OoOoO**

When Sherlock opened his eye he was surrounded by corpses, including the one from earlier. All of them in different stages of decay. Some were even just skeletons. "Looks like we've got a live one." Said a nice looking woman corpse. "He's still soft." Said a young boy as he poked Sherlock with a stick. "Come now Carl, don't poke him." The nice looking woman corpse said. "Yes Mrs. Hudson." Carl said to the woman, now known as Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock stood up slowly. "He's from upstairs." The corpse from earlier said. "I didn't know we had an upstairs." Said a random corpse. Sherlock looked around. "I must be dreaming." He said walking over to the bar table. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP." He yelled banging his head against the counter top. When he didn't wake up he sighed and straightened himself out. He looked around and noticed his appearent husband was talking to someone. He took this chance to run. He ran out building and ran down the street. His "husband" noticed he left and ran after him. "Where are you going?" He shouted after Sherlock. Sherlock didn't answere and kept running. Sherlock ran down an alley and hid in a vacant coffin. "Your married aye? I'm a widdow." Said a spider that had suddenly appeared in front of him. Sherlock slapped the spider away and ran. "OW FREAK!" The spider yelled. Suddenly the corpse husband ran came down the alley. "The freak went that way." The spider said angrily. John nodded and ran in that direction.

Sherlock came to a dead end. He jumped up and climbed up the wall. When he reached the top he grabbed onto something. "You could've used the stairs you know." The corpse said as he helped Sherlock up. The corpse went and sat down on a bench and patted the spot next to him. Sherlock sighed and sat down next to him. "Listen, we can't be married. I...I don't even know your name." Sherlock said. "John, my name's John." John said. "_That's a wonderful way to start a relationship._" Anderson said. "SSSHH shutup." John said. Suddenly Johns eye popped out and Anderson poked his head out of the empty socket. "Maggots." John said as he rolled his eye and chuckled. Sherlock watched in slight disgust as John held open his eye lids and put his eye back in its place. "Murder or suicide?" Sherlock asked. "W...what?" John asked. "Murder or suicide?" Sherlock repeated. "Murder." John said sadly. "How did you know that?" John asked. "Well first off, you look perfectly healthy, for a corpse, and you are quite young. So I eliminated old age or sickness. And you have a sort of sadness in your eyes, like something bad happened. So murder or suicide?" Sherlock said. "That's amazing." John said. Sherlock was stunned. "That's not what people usually say." Sherlock said. "What do people usually say?" John asked. "Piss off." Sherlock said. John laughed, causing Sherlock to chuckle. Sherlock needed to get out of here, then he got an idea. "You know John, maybe we can be married." Sherlock said. "Really!" John said happily. "Yes, and since we are married, I feelit would be appropriate if you met my mother." Sherlock said. "Good idea, where is she burried?" John asked. Sherlock didn't say anything and pointed up. "Oh, she's still alive." John said. "I'm afraid so." Sherlock said. "Well there is one way we can go." John said. "How?" Sherlock asked. "We have to go see Inspector Lestrade." John said. "Well lets be off." Sherlock said getting up. John nodded and got up and led the way.

**OoOoO**

So I think it's clear that Donavan was the spider lol. I hope you all liked it. R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it. R&R

**OoOoO**

John led Sherlock up a spiral staircase, appearently Inspector Lestrade lived in the highest room in the tower. "Inspector Lestrade, are you here?" John asked looking around. "I'm up here." He said as he walked into the room. Inspector Lestrade was just a skeleton. He didn't even have any eyes. Just black sockets. "What brings you here?" He asked. "We need to get upstairs." John said pointing upwards. "Why would you go upthere, when people are dying to get down here?" He asked. "I want John to meet my mum." Sherlock said. Lestrade nodded. "Well, let me see if I can find the spell." Lestrade said as he flipped through a book on top of his high desk. "Aha here it is." He said as he started putting random things into a goblet. When he was done he drank it. "What did you want again?" He asked as he looked down at John and Sherlock. "Upstairs, the spell." John said. "Oh yes." Lestrade said. He grabbed a raven and squeased an egg out of it. "Ok, now to get back all you have to do is say the secret word." Lestrade said. "And what would that be?" Sherlock asked annoyed. "Hopscotch." Letrade said. "Hopscotch?" John asked. Lestrade nodded and cracked the egg over Sherlock and John. Sherlock closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes and he was back in the forest where he met john.

"Okay, stay here, i'll go get mummy." Sherlock said, as he sat John down on a gravestone. John nodded. "And close your eyes and no peaking." Sherlock said. He waited for John to close his eyes before running off.

Sherlock ran into town. He ran to Molly Hoopers house. "_Maybe if John sees me with her, he'll leave me alone."_ He thought to himself as he ran. He got to her house and started to climb one of the pillars up to her room. He couldn't go through the front door, her parents where probably still upset with him. He finally reached the balcony, but lost his footing and fell foward. He got up and walked towards the window and knocked. "Sherlock, what happened to you?" She asked as she led him in. "I had a run in with a tree, look I need your help." Sherlock said. "With what?" Molly asked. "Well, I'm appearently married." Sherlock said.

Suddenly John climbed up the balcony and walked into the room. "Hey Sherlock, I just wanted to-" He started but was cut off when he saw Molly. "Sherlock, who's this?" He asked grabbing Sherlocks arm. "Who're you?" Molly asked. "I'm his wife." John said, showing Molly the ring. "Molly, we're not really married, he's dead." Sherlock said, taking John skeleton hand and waving it in front of Molly's face. John had had enough, he grabbed Sherlock and said "Hopscotch."

They appeared back in Lestrades office. "Sherlock how could you go see that other woman?" John asked starting to cry. "Well technically, your the other woman, because I was going to marry her first." Sherlock said. "No, your married to ME, she's the other woman." John said. "He has a point you know." Lestrade said. Suddenly Johns eye popped out, and Anderson poked his head out. "Now look what you did you freak." Anderson said, as John pulled him out of his eye socket and threw him on the floor. "It's my eye isn't it." John said. Sherlock picked up John's eye and wiped it on his coat. "No, I love your...eye." He said as he handed it to John. John sighed and left the room.

**OoOoO**

A/N- Poor John, Sherlock's an ass. R&R.


End file.
